fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kanir Nui - Ziemia Obiecana
Prolog Kiko... ta wyspa już praktycznie nie istnieje... Dlaczego? Statek z owocami z jakiejś odległej wyspy przybił do portu. Wszystko dobrze, gdyby nie to że transportowany towar nie został przez nikogo sprawdzony. Jakieś świństwo z tamtejszych roślin sprawiło że mieszkańcy wyspy zaczęli ginąć jak robaki. Każdy zarażał się od każdego. Przynajmniej mój przyjaciel Canser nie musiał cierpieć. Zginął z rąk najemnika Breakmeana, nawet nie wiem w jakich okolicznościach, zostałem tylko o tym powiadomiony przez TSO. Kto to wszystko mówi? Nazywam się Zręczny i jestem na samym środku oceanu, w łodzi pełnej żarcia w puszce. Na szczęście wiem gdzie płynę, mam kompas, mapę, oby tylko daleko od tej zarazy. A teraz może trochę humoru? Wiecie, te wszystkie wyspy układają się w Mata Nui i każda jest jakąś tam częścią jego ciała. Kiko mieści się tak wysoko między nogami (słyszałem o jakimś uniwersum gdzie są jakieś głupie podziały i się ma jakieś dzieci czy co, jakiś szamanik mi opowiadał). Gdzie płynę? Jest taka wyspa jak Kanir Nui, rezyduje na niej jeden z Mrocznych Łowców, Workout (tak tylko między nami, ma on na imię Ariel i tak też będzie nazywany przeze mnie). Spójrzmy na mapę, no jesteśmy nawet blisko. Gdzieś tak półtorej godziny matorańskiej. Zaraz... ta wyspa na horyzoncie? Ja nie mogę, obliczyłem za ile będziemy w Daxii, a tu Kanir Nui jest za 3 minuty matorańskie drogi. Dobra, wiem przynudzam. Przesuńmy się w czasie. - Witaj w Kanir Nui, Zręczny! - znajomy głos się odezwał kiedy cumowałem łódź - Co cię tu sprowadza? Był to Ariel, nie znam jego rasy, ale pamiętam takiego denerwującego gościa z Mrocznych Łowców, miał chyba na imię Krekka, potężnie zbudowany. Workout ma jednak fioletowy pancerz i ryj mniej tęskniący za rozumem. - Nie chcesz może na małe griko w tej knajpie za rogiem? - zaproponował Ariel - Chłopie, pewnie, zmęczony jestem, poza tym od 2 dni z nikim nie gadałem, więc muszę z kimś podyskutować. - nie trzeba mi takich rzeczy mówić dwa razy Griko to taki napój alkoholowy, robi się go z najróżniejszych rzeczy, nie piłem go od dawnych czasów bo na Kiko jest bieda i piją jakieś sikacze. - Wiesz co, Ariel? Wiadomo, jestem sadystą, więc to co się teraz stało z Kiko nie wzrusza mnie. Wzruszyło by mnie co najwyżej gdyby Canser na to zachorował, a tak to ta pseudo-wyspa dostała na co zasłużyła, a ci pseudo-toa niech tam gniją. - powiedziałęm mu przed wejściem do knajpki. Knajpa urządzona nieźle, w sumie to chciałbym żeby na Kiko coś takiego było. Dobra muzyka i klimat. Po spojrzeniach niektórych wnioskuję, że chcieliby mi dać w ryj. Podoba mi się tu. - Barman, 2 razy średnie Griko! - Ariel krzyknął do barmana i klepnął go w plecy i zaśmiał się. - Co tam u ciebie, Drung? - Wszystko w porządku Ari - odparł Drung - Knajpa się trzyma... O proszę! Kogo ty mi tu przyprowadziłeś! Szczerze, nie wiedziałem co zrobić, skąd ten gość mnie znał? Zbiłem z nim piątkę i zgłupiałem. - Eeeee... - starałem się nie wyjść na niemowę - Nie chcę być niemiły ale czy mogliby.... - Spadaj Drung! Myślisz że będziesz fajny jak pogadasz z nim? - Ariel postanowił mnie wyręczyć - zostaw nas samych! Drung zwiał już w środku tych zdań. - Kto to był? - Wreszcie wykrztusiłęm z siebie słowa. - i skąd mnie zna? - Drung prowadzi tą knajpę - powiedział Ariel popijając łyk Griko - idiota jakich mało, nakablował na mnie do gazet jak się trochę tutaj awanturowałem. A zna cię bo był na Kiko. Pracował na porcie. Wziąłem łyk napoju i zdałem sobie sprawę że nigdy nie piłem tak dobrego alkoholu: - Są tu jacyś dobrzy "bohaterowie" którzy są gotowi sprać tyłek każdemu kto tylko zachowa się nieodpowiednio? Bo na na tej pseudo-wyspie na której spędziłem tak dużo czasu każdy był gotów mnie "zbić" - Zapomnij - odpowiedział Ariel - na tej wyspie kwitnie handel Prochem Kanirańskim (silny narkotyk), na ulicy co chwila bójki, na każdym rogu opryszki jak i każdy inny palą bambusa, prawie wszystko jest otwarte doba w dobę, bo nie wahają się tu kradnąć. Najlepsze jest jednak to że nie ma nikogo na tej wyspie który zapobiegł by wszystkiemu co się tu dzieje. Tak więc uważaj, każdy tu jest gotowy ci coś zrobić. - Nie zrobi.... Nie Mrocznemu Łowcy. Dopiłem Griko do końca, odłożyłem kufel i wstałem z krzesła: - A ty czym się tu zajmujesz, na tej wyspie? - zapytałem się Ariela. -Ja? Ja tu jestem tylko jednym z mieszkańców - odpowiedział mi swoim zachrypniętym głosem- poza tym że żyję z pieniędzy innych. Najzwyklejszy najemnik na własne zawołanie, lub jeśli ktoś coś zaoferuje, ale to musi być COŚ. Ale to tak prywatnie jestem tylko kimś na zawołanie Cienia, a jeśli coś mi się nie podoba to mogę źle skończyć. Takie życie złego. Właściwie to wyjdźmy już. Mieszkanie Ariela było za małe żeby pomieścić tam dwóch "potężniaków". Taki z niego najemnik, nie stać go na jakąś chatę na mieście. Tak to się kończy jak jesteś rzezimieszkiem Cienia. Niestety ja też coś o tym wiem. Kategoria:FF